


Till Death do Us Part

by Lonewolf982



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, Marriage, References to Drugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf982/pseuds/Lonewolf982
Summary: After the night howler incident and other resolved cases Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been promoted to detectives.  Here they begin to work a mysterious wolf detective that scares everyone in the ZPD and even seems to be anti social. This is the story on how they defeat one the most notorious gang in Zootopia.





	Till Death do Us Part

"Remember Wolf, since we lost contact with HQ it won't be long before the reinforcement gets here. Bogo won't let us down." said the jaguar. 

"I know, I know but we need to get inside Irene, we can't let them escape us again" he muttered. 

"I know that you are frustrated from last time..." started Irene "Wait I got movement in the window just ahead." pointing at the dark guard house. 

The wolf just nodded motioned Irene to stay put. He slowly crawled towards the guard house sniffing the air. He did not smell anything different. However, he still continued cautiously examining everything in his surrounding for threats. He reached the edge of the door and pulled out his tranq gun. He leaped in landing on his stomach so as to confuse the enemy... Yet there was none. 

He motioned Irene to come out of the darkness and pointed towards the small door of the depot. She nodded and went to the door she tried the door to see if it was locked... It wasn't.

Silently they both went inside. It was pitch dark and eeriely quiet. They made their way to the center where they discovered a pile of boxes. The wolf opened one of them and saw purple flowers the likes that where unknown to him. All of a sudden he heard a thud and he raised his head to see that Irene was knocked out by a white polar bear. He leaped forward as he heard the faint breathing of bear behind him. The box containing the flowers was destroyed by the bat that the bear was holding. 

All of a sudden the lights went on blinding the wolf. Once he got used to the light he saw that the bear had Irene and was using her as a shield with a. 44 magnum to her head, the bear was smiling. 

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a pain in the ass?" the bear said. "Always got to be snooping around..." 

"Mhmm" said Irene as she was regaining consciousness. 

"Throw down your weapons Mr. Wolf or else I blow a big fucking hole in your partners head" he said laughing but he wasn't joking. 

"Fuck you" the wolf said as he dropped the tranq gun. 

"Good, good. Now I am afraid Mr. Wolf that this is goodbye." The bear responded. 

"Please we both know that this is simply an au revoir" the wolf said rolling his eyes grinning a murderous grin. 

The bear just shook his head. He stopped and looked straight into the wolf's eyes. Wolf screamed no. It was too late the bear pulled the trigger blowing Irene's brains onto the wall. He let the body fall and it instantly made a pool of blood that was growing bigger by the second. 

"This really is goodbye" said the bear laughing. He took aim and pulled the trigger. At the same time the windows of the depot were destroyed as the SWAT team made its way in. 

"ZPD HANDS IN THE AIR!" Screamed a voice. It was Bogo's

As soon as the bear shot, his partner grabbed a molotov cocktail, lit it and threw it on the boxes. They both ran into a dark corner and went down into the sewers unable to be followed by the police. 

"GET THE STRETCHERS!" Bogo yelled as he saw two bodies on the floor but couldn't see if they were dead or not. He walked down the stairs to help the medics. He froze when he saw what happened. He saw Irene's body, headless in her own pool of blood. He quickly glanced at the wolf who was in his own pool of blood but it was a lot smaller. He rushed to the wolf praying for a miracle. He slid down to his knees next to the wolf. He sighed in relief as he saw that the wolf was alive. 

"Are you hurt Wolf?" Bogo asked. 

"What fucking question is that, chief. Of course I am fucking hurt." the wolf said. "Irene?" he then asked. 

Bogo just looked at him and shook his head. 

The wolf just sighed and passed out. The stretcher arrived and picked him up. Bogo followed them into the ambulance and rode all the way to the hospital. When they arrived the wolf was immediately sent to the ER. Bogo waited for 4 painfully slow hours his only moment of reprieve was a phone call from Clawhauser informing Bogo that the bears have been captured and killed themselves. The phone call only lasted 3 min. 

Bogo was lost in his thoughts about what he was going to do with the wolf. He was interrupted by a surgeon, a porcupine. 

"Excuse me chief?" the porcupine said. 

"Yes?" 

"The wolf made it out just fine. He mostly had muscle damage, luckily he was shot by 9mm instead of a. 44. So he should be fine in a couple of weeks." She said. 

"Thank you" Bogo replied softly with a sigh of relief. 

"But I need to know some things. What is his first name and does he have any family we can contact?" the porcupine asked. 

"You can contact anyone from precinct one, we are his family." Bogo said as he started to walk away. 

"And his first name?" 

Bogo shooked his head. "He doesn't have one..." and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. First time writing, just let me know what you like and don't like. Peace.


End file.
